


More Than Just A Memory

by TheIrishNeko



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Demons, Ghost!Shiro, Loss, Love, M/M, Memories, Shiro's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: How Mephisto copes with the death of Shiro Fujimoto. Takes place after Shiro's death.





	More Than Just A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> First Ao No Exorcist fic. Hope ya like!!!

The rain came down at a constant pour, like the world was sad for the loss of a good man. Although is purpose of life was supposed to be completely different, the man was content living his own life even without knowing who he was supposed to be. Then again, life never goes as planned thus ending up where he is now.

The funeral was small and quiet. The Monastery and two boys grieved for the man they all thought was a hero to them. Some with better memories, not so great, and ones they won’t find out the truth until much later. In the end, over everyone’s sanity, remained quiet. 

A new person entered the gray graveyard, uncaring about the rain. His pristine white outfit accented with pink was being sheltered by an overly large pink umbrella. He stepped through, a few exorcists with him, but remained quiet until he got that phone call he had been waiting for. One of the boys had called him, upon his friend’s request. It was amusing to hear the boy spew words about defeating the monster that killed his father. 

The boy was given three options and his choice was to become an exorcist, in light of his deceased father. It amused the newcomer, so he accepted. 

“However, the path you have chosen is a long and treacherous one. Do you still profess that you will take it?” He smiled, hoping the boy would not take it. 

Yet the boy was determined. He proclaimed that he was going to be an exorcist. So he let him. The boy then promptly walked away, leaving the mysterious fellow behind. The green eyes fell once the boy was out of sight. He let out a sigh and walked over to the newly constructed grave. 

“Sir Pheles…” One of the exorcists started. 

He held up a hand. “Go back to the branch. It is done here. It’s now business to say goodbye to an old friend.”

They obeyed and soon he was alone with the grave. The rain wasn’t letting up soon so he took his time. He would return when he felt like it. It was silly to be grieving over a human but the man, now below him, rotting in the dirt, was a special one. He only ever had one other special person when he first arrived an Assiah. But this man was different that the first. He took his hat off in respect before speaking.

“You took it too far. I did try to warn you.” He glared at first, almost growling at the words in anger. “If we killed the boys in the first place, none of this would’ve happened. Yuri would have been sentenced, the Vatican wouldn’t be up our asses, and you…” He stopped, feeling a weight in his throat. 

“I would still be alive.”

He looked up to see the man sitting next to the grave.

“Fujimoto.”

“What do ya think?” The older man asked, jumping up and showing off his headstone. “Picked it out soon after the boys were born. I think it’s awesome if I don’t say so myself.” The old man smiled. 

“Why you! You had this planned the moment you found out, didn’t you!?” The guest barked. 

“Woah, Mephy, I didn’t know this would upset you.” Fujimoto shook his hands, resuming a seat by the stone. 

His eyes burned with anger and he was choking back his sadness. How could humans handle emotions like this? The rain was beginning to let up, as if it were happy to see the old Paladin. The umbrella was put away as he continued to stare at his friend. 

“I never wanted it to go the way it did.” Mephisto finally admitted. “I’m going to see you in the boys all the time. They both earned your stubbornness.”

That made the old soul laugh. It made the other smirk. This little moment was going to be the last memory of each other. They both wanted it to last. Their lives were going to go in different directions just like they already did. Sadness fell upon Mephisto once more. Fujimoto stood up and walked towards the old friend. Sunlight was starting to break through the clouds, almost shining upon the man. Mephisto’s eyes widened, he saw what humans could claim to see, an angel. His Shiro was an angel. 

Mephisto tried to look away and could feel his eyes water. Heaven was going to take him away, and he’d be alone again. He could feel arms wrap around him, embracing him as he let out his emotions. If it is said that demons can’t feel, they were wrong. He dropped his umbrella and hugged back, not wanting to let go as memories flooded in his mind one last time. 

A memory of their first meeting, joking around, growing up, times of exorcising, night spent alone, the intimacy, the emotions. It changed when their lives departed after the arrival of the boys, the fighting, the anger, the regret, and now the loneliness. It was all too much for him. It was too strong. 

“I’m going to be human here, but I’ll always be with you.” Shiro whispered into his ear. 

“Can’t I take you to Gehenna?”

“Sorry, but I am of the faith, no matter how bad I fucked up.” Shiro pulled away, but was still in arms length. “Please take care of them Mephisto. I can sense that they will find out more than they need to know. They’ll need someone in the end.”

Mephisto could see Shiro fading. He didn’t want it to end. “Can I at least get something to keep remembering you by?” He pleaded. 

Shiro smiled before stepping close and gave the demon a deep and meaningful kiss, one he’ll remember for the rest of his life. When Mephisto opened his eyes, Shiro was gone. He sighed and closed his mouth. The sun was out, shining down upon the grave, as the spirit went to Heaven. Mephisto picked up his hat and umbrella. He didn’t look back as he walked away. He hid his emotions once more. He smirked.

“We’ll meet again, my dear Shiro, even if it is only in memory.”

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Shiro and Mephisto so much. It's one of my top ships.


End file.
